no se que ponerle acepto recomendaciones
by tequilalover
Summary: Hola, bueno, no tenia pensado hacer otra historia pero, esta se me vino a la cabeza asi que aca esta, espero que les guste y manden reviews please!


Disclaimer: nada mio, nada mio

Capitulo 1

La guerra había terminado apenas hace unas semanas y Harry no podía creerlo, ahora estaba sentado en el gran comedor, era la noche de su graduación y todo parecía ir como quería, tenia planes de casarse con Hermione y ya sabia lo que iba a hacer después de su viaje, pero en estos momentos solo le interesaba su mano, la cual, Hermione estrujaba como un pañuelo por los nervios y Harry maldecía el momento en el que decidió comprarle un anillo con la piedra tan grande porque esta se le clavaba en la mano, mientras McGonagall llamaba los nombres de su lista para entregar los diplomas y los premios correspondientes.

- Granger, Hermione – llamo McGonagall, Hermione se paro y solto la mano de Harry y el estaba seguro de que por lo menos le había roto los dedos

- ¿estas seguro de que todavía quieres casarte con ella? – Le susurro Ron a su lado con una sonrisa burlona – seguro que cuando tengan hijos, por lo menos, te quedas sin brazos... - Harry solo frunció el entrecejo. Y vio como su prometida se acercaba a la mesa de profesores

- premio a primer lugar en Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Estudios Muggles y Encantamientos, un record impresionante debo admitir, señorita Granger, hace mas de cien años que nadie recibía mas de tres premios al primer lugar, felicidades – dijo McGonagall sonriéndole a su alumna preferida mientras le entregaba el diploma

- muchas gracias – dijo Hermione totalmente sonrojada mientras estrechaba la mano de su profesora mas admirada, el salón entero prorrumpió en aplausos y ella camino por toda la mesa estrechando la mano de los otros profesores.

- ¡lo logre! – le susurro a Harry sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en los labios

- y yo estoy mas que orgulloso y feliz porque era uno de tus sueños mas grandes y ya lo conseguiste – dijo el sonriendo y tomándole la mano.

Pasó el rato y siguieron entregando diplomas, Neville había recibido, para sorpresa de todos, el premio de herbologia, Draco recibió el de Pociones y Parvati Patil el de adivinación; llego el turno de Harry y este camino con elegancia y una sonrisa que saco suspiros de las chicas que estaban en sus mesas mirando la entrega de diplomas, mesa de profesores, McGonagall le sonrió y procedió a premiarlo.

- primer lugar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, premio al mejor capitán de quidditch por hacer a tu equipo batir el record de James Potter que fue de 370 puntos sobre las demás casas, con 520 puntos y batir el tuyo propio con 750, y por ultimo, un premio por servicios especiales al colegio, durante los 7 años que estuviste aquí, siempre defendiste a Hogwarts, felicidades – dijo McGonagall tendiéndole la mano, Harry la tomo pero la jalo y le dio un gran abrazo mientras todo el gran comedor aplaudía

- gracias, profesora – le dijo Harry mientras se separaba – ah, me olvidaba, usted será la madrina de mi boda, así que espere el parte... siempre fue la profesora favorita de Mione y mía también – Harry le guiño un ojo a una sorprendida – será este verano – se volteo y saludo a los otros profesores con un apretón de manos antes de regresar a su mesa.

Cuando llego, se sentó y sin previo aviso, Hermione lo tomo de las mejillas y le planto varios besos en la boca, haciendo que todos los que estaban a su alrededor voltearan a verlos; Mas tarde, se celebro un baile y después de eso, todos los Gryffindors se fueron a su sala común a seguir la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry abrió los ojos y sintió algo en su pecho "diablos...otra vez dormí en el cuarto de chicas..." pensó mientras se trataba de levantar sin despertar a Hermione, cosa que no logro.

- mmmm... ¿se puede saber a donde vas? – pregunto Hermione abrazándose a su pecho

- trato de salir de este cuarto... tiene mucho rosado para mi gusto – dijo haciendo un puchero, Hermione solo rió y le dio su beso de los buenos días.

- bueno... entonces te veo en la sala común – Harry asintió y le dio un beso antes de salir de la cama con una sabana, recogió su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿piensas salir así? – pregunto ella viendo que Harry se disponía hacer un espectáculo en la sala común.

- ya se que tu prefieres el show privado pero... - tuvo que esquivar una almohada que volaba hacia el – tengo que bañarme y no tenemos mucho tiempo para vestirnos y desvestirnos... no suena mal – dijo sonriendo y esta vez la almohada si le dio en todo el rostro, el solo sonrió y le mando un beso volado antes de salir.

Cuando termino el desayuno, todos fueron a sus salas comunes a bajar sus baúles, como todo caballero, Harry trato de ayudar a Hermione con el de ella pero casi se rompe la espalda al tratar de levantarlo, así que decidió usar magia.

- si hubieras recordado que eres mago, no estarías caminando como si acabaras de dar a luz – dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry la mire indignado y Ron le haga barra por primera vez desde que se conocían.

- encima de que uno es un caballero y les quiere ayudar, se quejan, no, si las mujeres de esta época están mal muy mal – empezó a quejarse Harry pero callo a l ver la cara de su futura esposa – claro que es mejor tener una inteligente que una que sepa cocinar – dijo sonriéndole esperanzado pero Hermione solo se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza pero para alivio de Harry, sonri

- no te burles de mis dotes culinarios Potter porque eres tu el que los quiso sufrir – Harry miro a Ron que se destornillaba de la risa y volvió a mirar a Hermione con el ceño fruncido – viene con el paquete – dijo guiñándole un ojo, Harry la miro extrañado, ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación por mirar a Ron reír y Hermione rodó los ojos – digo, la indigestión –Harry sonrió al entender pero la sonrisa se fue instantáneamente y Hermione se rió de su expresión.

El viaje en tren fue tranquilo, se la pasaron hablando del viaje que harían después de la boda de Harry y Hermione y del enésimo rompimiento de Luna y Ron, Harry y Hermione apostaban entre ellos a que volverían apenas regresen de su viaje, el resto se lo pasaron comiendo durmiendo o Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione leía.

Cuando llegaron a King Cross, Harry bajo su equipaje y el de Hermione y los puso en el carrito, se despidieron de Ron por un par de semanas y atravesaron la barrera, Hermione emocionada, mientras que Harry estaba casi verde de los nervios y su semblante no cambio cuando vio a los papas de Hermione parados en el anden, esperándolos.

Hermione les había escrito par contarles que estaban saliendo y estos querían que Harry pase el verano en su casa para conocer mejor al pretendiente de su hija, aunque no sabían que ya era mas que su pretendiente; cuando llegaron a donde estaban ellos, abrazaron a Hermione y luego voltearon a ver a Harry.

- Mike Granger pero se pronuncia Mika, un gusto conocerte por fin, Harry – dijo la mama de Hermione tendiéndole una mano y sonriendo, Harry la tomo y también sonri

- el gusto es todo mío, señora Granger, ya veo de donde Hermione saca esa sonrisa – dijo Harry poniendo su sonrisa mas encantadora.

- la tuya tampoco esta nada mal, eso debo admitirlo como dentista – dijo el padre de Hermione – Joshua Granger, definitivamente has cambiado mucho desde la vez que te vimos en segundo – dijo estrechando la mano de Harry

- ni lo creas tanto papa – dijo Hermione sonriendo – sigue pensando igual... - sus papas se rieron con ella y Harry solo la miro, esperaría otro momento para responderle esa.

Harry fue a casa de los Granger y los días pasaban como horas, ya les habían dicho que se casarían a finales de julio, la primera reacción fue de molestarse pero luego, lo aceptaron y los ayudaban con los preparativos, iba a ser uno de los eventos mas grandes del mundo mágico después de la ultima batalla entre Harry y Voldemort.

- ¿nerviosa? – Pregunto Ron asomando la cabeza en el cuarto donde estaban las chicas, sacando protestas de estas – dejen trabajar, estoy en la misión de poner nerviosos a los novios –

- no te preocupes, ya estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa, no necesito tu ayuda – contesto Hermione mientras le acomodaban el velo - ... ¿y que si a ultimo minuto se arrepiente? – Ron exhalo y se sentó junto al espejo que estaba delante de Hermione.

- te aseguro que no lo hará, ¡por dios! El hombre se ha gastado casi todo lo que le dejaron sus padres para hacer 'la boda de tus sueño' y comprar 'la casa de tus sueños', ¡hasta acepto ser vecino de tus padre! Y déjame decirte que ningún esposo quiere ser vecino de sus suegros... y te dio el anillo de su mama, sabes que esas cosas son un tesoro para el – termino Ron haciéndola sofreír – además, Harry esta que muere de nervios, ¡no puede decir nada! ¡Lo único que sigue repitiendo cuando le hablan es: acepto! En mi vida había visto a un novio tan nervioso – todas las que estaban en la habitación rieron ante el comentario y Hermione sonrió.

- gracias, aprecio lo que haces – dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, Ron la abrazo y camino a la puerta.

- solo pueden pagarme de una manera – Hermione lo miro con un gesto de confusión en el rostro – yo tengo que ser el padrino de los mostos a los que ustedes pretenderán llamar hijos – dijo sonriendo para luego salir corriendo antes de que Hermione le lance una maldición.

La ceremonia fue corta pero muy bonita y la fiesta duro hasta tarde, cuando esta termino, Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a sus casas a cambiarse para luego ir a la oficina de Dumbledore vía chimenea, en esta estaban ya sus baúles, Dumbledore les entrego una cajita y se despidió de ellos antes de darles una poción a cada uno, Ron alzo su varita y escribió una fecha en el aire, las letras brillaron unos segundos y luego se metieron en el recipiente donde estaba la poción, tomo su baúl y bebió la poción e hizo un gesto de asco antes de desaparecer, Hermione repitió su acción.

- nos vemos allá – dijo dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo antes de desaparecer ella también.

Harry tomo la caja que Dumbledore le había dado y su baúl, escribió la fecha e hizo una reverencia a Dumbledore antes de desaparecer el también.


End file.
